RWBY: LARE
by luckycloud9
Summary: No better title till I know where else to go with this. Following cannon and inserting my own little side stories here and there till volume two comes out. Self insert so be warned. But self inserts are to be expected from badass anime you know?
1. Arrival

A/N: The world of RWBY Is just so badass sometimes you can't resist making at least one self insert. So forgive me for doing this okay?

OC profile

Name: Lucky Cloudstone

Age: 17

B-day: June 22nd

Aura Color: Blue

Element: Fire

Semblance: True Sight. Long story short, He can tell what you're intentions are and see you're aura.

Hobbies: Music, Writing and Drawing. Also likes to " Observe " people.

Appearance and Personality: Wears a blue jacket over a black hoodie over a Light blue shirt, Black pants and combat boots. Wears a silver cross necklace. Brown hair and Ears, Blue eyes, has a scar on his right. Small but unnoticeable. He also wears his weapon Donatrice Di Vita on his left hand. Likes to take charge of things when things go awry or when people are hesitant to show their feelings. Cautious and introverted. Likes to joke around and injects little tidbits of dark humour into certain situations every now and then.

Weapons: Donatrice Di Vita. Ironic name considering it takes more lives than gives. An aura conducting gauntlet for both long range and close quarters combat that channels different properties of dust too. Lightning, Fire, Light, Dark. Every element can be channeled so long as it's compressed into a dust crystal. ( I've been watching too many bioshock playthroughs )

Conduttore, Is a 26 inch long fencing rapier that conducts dust and aura. It works somewhat similarly to Weiss' Myrtenaster. Relatively simple design similar Weiss'

Guardia, A 454 magnum with a 30mm grenade launcher. For when you really, really, really, REALLY need someone dead.

Fighting style: Likes to keep distance and only goes in for CQC when He's sure he'll win but sometimes his judgement isn't always correct

Weakness: Physically weak and doesn't have exactly High amounts of Stamina. Also has a severe case motion sickness

End of introduction

Post-intro disclaimer: I didn't create dust, I didn't create their weapons, I didn't make their clothes and I didn't create RvB. What part says I have ownership over anything but myself and my OC?

* * *

I stared out of the window of the airship to Beacon. Wondering just how I got here. Sure I've always dreamed of going to some prestigious Hunter training academy but not THIS prestigious. Or fancy. In fact I didn't expect to even get into ANY kind of Hunter training academy the way I've been raised. But that doesn't matter now cause it's behind me. The past is the past and the present is now. Only my future is uncertain.

As of now the only thing I have to worry about is the fact that my stomach feels like someone's having a pool rave in there. I swallowed down some pre-bile that was already in my mouth and relaxed. I slumped down in my seat and decided to kill some time. By doing what you ask? Easy.

Observation. My favorite past time. My eyes started glowing and I activated my semblance. I looked around the airship in a new, Black and white view.

Peoples aura's stood out like signal flares and it helped me relax more for some reason. I saw Red, Pink, Green, Yellow, White, Purple, Dark Grey and more but this one guy stood though. His Aura was MASSIVE. and I mean MASSIVE amount of it were literally coming off of him in waves. And I also saw he had motion sickness too considering the feel I'm getting from him now. Irritated, nervous and anxious with a load of nausea on the side. I closed my eyes and shook myself. Everything was a little bit blurry. I've never seen that much aura in my life. And I've seen a lot.

It's at this moment that my stomach decides to start churning again. I put a hand to my mouth and gag at the rising bile. I swallow it back down, close my eyes and groan. I slide down in my seat and put a hand to my eyes.

" When will this hellish ride end "

Suddenly I feel a presence beside me. I open my eyes and see the guy with huge amounts of aura handing me a bottle. I look at him skeptically and activate my aura. Through the copious amounts of aura I see only good intent. No malice or anger at all. I deactivate my aura and take the bottle of pills.

" Don't worry their motion sickness pills. Sorry I don't have any water with me "

I waved him off.

" It's fine " I popped the cap off and shook out two pills. I dry swallowed both and after a few seconds I started feeling better.

" Wow these are some effective pills "

" Yeah they sure are "

He plopped down on the seat beside me. He extended a hand.

" Jaune, Jaune Arc. What's you're name? "

I smiled

" Lucky Cloudstone " I shook his hand

" Something tells me this is gonna be the start of an amazing friendship "

" Yeah me too "

* * *

Later once the ship landed we headed outside with the rest of the stream of students. Later we found ourselves helping a red haired girl and saving her from the Schnee Heiress herself. When I say save I mean helped her. So... Back to now

" I'm serious motion sickness is a serious problem "

" I'm sorry but Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind "

" Oh yeah well what if we call you crater face "

" Crater Face... I like it! "

" Hey it was an accident alright! "

After some more friendly banter and introductions we went to showing off our weapons.

Ruby had a gun scythe combo and Jaune had a sword/shield combo and a bow.

When it came to me I activated and flexed Donatrice. It sparked and crackled with the lightning coursing through it. They oohed and aahed at it. I blushed and scratched the back of my head with my other hand.

" I sorta went overboard making this thing "

" You made this thing "

" Yeah "

I swished it to the side and an arc of lightning followed.

" Donatrice Di Vita is a dust and aura conducting gauntlet for close quarters combat and ranged spell casting "

I spun my arm in a wide funnel and a funnel of flame came out. They wowed at it.

" What else do you have? "

I smirked. When I read Ruby and her aura I only found child like innocence shining in her eyes. She was also a real weapon fanatic.

I pulled out Conduttore and showed her all the specs to it.

Then came Guardia.

" Holy Crap! Is that a revolver with a mini grenade launcher?! "

" Yeah so? "

" That's- that- that's unusual "

" And unexpected so nobody will expect this! "

I spun around and unloaded all six rounds into a tree and fired the grenade into it. The tree collapsed quickly with only a twig left to stand on.

" Isn't that vandalism? "

" I call it ' destructive landscaping ' "

" Cool "

" Wait aren't we supposed to be headed to some ceremony of sorts? "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" oh "

" crap "

" man "

* * *

So after an hour of frantically running around trying to find the ceremony we found the auditorium which we probably should have checked first in the first place. Then after splitting up with ruby, Meeting a spartan themed red head who was smitten with Jaune the moment I activated my aura and a mildly depressing speech from the headmaster we headed into the cafeteria for dinner then it was bedtime.

Me and Jaune were in our sleep wear, A simple pair of cotton pajamas and white shirts, and ended up dragging our sleeping bags over to where Yang and Ruby were. The four of us exchanged looks. Jaune looking nervous and wondering what yang thought of us, Ruby wondering why a distinct lack of clothing made me and Jaune look ten fold more attractive and Yang looking skeptical about the two of us. Me? I was just observing them via true sight.

" Don't worry yang their my friends "

" Oh really? damn my lil' sis just got here and she's already made two hot guy friends " Yang got a pillow to the face.

" Wh-what? "

" Yang it's not like that we just met this morning and we talked and introduced each other and- "

" Ruby? "

" Yes? "

" You're starting to babble like an idiot... a cute idiot at that " I stated. She blushed and Yang was trying to hold in her laughter.

Yang P.O.V.

Aww .It's so cute! Her little sisters first crush...

Wait...

First crush?...

And did he just call her cute?

OH hell no! He ain't corrupting my little sister so early on.

" Hey Cat Boy ease off the compliments my sisters fifteen you know "

" I know and I knew you were gonna say that and I knew you were thinking I was trying to corrupt her.

I blinked. How did he know that?

" How- "

" Did I know that? well it's because of my semblance " He plopped down onto his futon.

" What is you're semblance anyway? " Ruby asked Curiously. He yawned.

" I'll explain it tomorrow I'm sleepy now and cat's need their sleep " He turned his back to us.

" And you know how cats are like when you interrupt their sleep right? "

We all gulped.

" Good. Now good night " And he was out like a light.

* * *

I wish I could type in some more Bu I'll end this chapter here for now

Goodbye and I hope you like RWBY-verse me!


	2. Initiation Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jacksquat of this except for Lucky and everything he has

Also I'll give you guys a hint on who Lucky's teaming up with.

BroFist!

Markiplite!

Sup!

That is all I'll give you

* * *

Chapter Two

Initiation Pt. 1

Lucky P.O.V.

The next morning was relatively peaceful. Other than a few minor disturbances like a certain crabby heiress it was fine. Breakfast was plain and simple. Pancakes with syrup. Jaune came up slightly wet ( no not like that perverts ). He told us he took a shower earlier after training for a bit. We met and talked with a nice little couple... wait no they weren't a couple. They were together but just not " Together " together. More like childhood friends going to school together. So after that Breakfast continued with Ruby and Nora having a pancake eating contest and Nora promptly owning her ass in said competition. The only repercussion was that Ruby was now unconscious due to pancake overload. So afterwards we split up with Ren and Nora and left while I carried the unconscious Ruby Bridal style. Later when she woke up the color her face was when she recognized who was carrying her put both her namesakes to shame. One minute I was carrying her the next there were rose petals fluttering in the wind in front of me.

" Let me guess " I said as I grabbed a petal from the air.

" Part of you're semblance... Speed I guess? " She blushed while she twiddled her fingers.

" Ye-yes "

" Hey don't worry I was just tryin' to help. It's not like I was going to attempt something. Besides you were really out of it after that pancake eating competition " She blushed even redder and looked up smiling sheepishly.

" Heheh sorry about that I never back down from a challenge " I walked over to her and pet her head affectionately.

" Heh It's okay I know how ya' feel "

(Late A/N: I forgot to mention that Lucky is a full head taller than Ruby so... heh)

She blushed even harder if that was possible.

" uh-uh-I-uh-no-ne-I eh- "

Then Yang came in between us and pushed us aside.

" Alright lover boy stop harassing my little sister and we can get going to the locker room kay'? "

" Right sorry... Force of habit "

" What? "

" Nothing, Nothing "

" ...alright let's go "

Ruby P.O.V.

Whew, Glad that little embarrassing moment was over. But for some reason I'm sorta' starting to miss that feeling. That feeling just now when He was petting my head. N-not like I liked it but it sort of felt... safe. Like I didn't have to worry about anything else at all. I felt warm, All fuzzy inside...

What happened to me just now?

I need to talk to Yang about this...

On second thought maybe I shouldn't. The glares and death threats she keeps sending Lucky's way are bad enough as it is. I don't need my older sis killing one of my first friends at Beacon over a misunderstanding.

Nope.

I'm doing this for his sake and-

" Hey Ruby ya' comin' along? "

" Huh? " I looked over at Lucky and Yang who were down the hallway.

" Ruby you feeling alright? Cause you know you can take the test later with the second batch of students if your not up to it "

" Nononono I'm fine I'm fine I just spaced out is all " I ran up to them shaking my arms around for emphasis.

" Okay then let's keep going "

" Yeah yeah let's... keep going... " And for the rest of the way there I lost myself in the steady twitching of Lucky's ears as we walked.

Third person P.O.V.

Locker rooms

" You seem awfully chipper this morning "

" Yep! no more awkward small talk or ' getting-to-know-you ' stuff. Today. I get to let my sweetheart do the talking " While she says that she pulls said weapon out and strokes it and sighs happily.

" Well remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together "

" Yeah Yang's right Ruby. You know what they say. Two heads are better than one "

" Ugh you both sound like Dad " She shoves her weapon into her locker and crosses her arms.

" Okay first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? and secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! " Here she puts her hands on her hips.

" I. Drink. **Milk**." She says in a finalizing tone.

silence.

" That is one of the most adorable and yet hilarious things I've ever heard "

More awkward silence.

" Anyway! what about when we from teams? "

" I'll just be on you're team or... Jaune's team or... " She holds her weapon awkwardly and pauses. She's putting her namesakes to shame again.

" L-Lucky's team "

" Maybe you should be on someone else's team? "

" My dear sister Yang are you saying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me? "

" What? No! Of course I do! It's just that I thought maybe... I don't know. It would help you... break out of your shell! "

" What the-?! I don't need to ' break out of my shell '. That's absolutely- "

" Ridiculous!/Ridiculous? " Jaune and Lucky said simultaneously with the respective punctuations.

" I swear I put my gear in locker 636 earlier! How can I not remember where it is? " Jaune said walking by them with a map.

" Maybe its your bad sense of direction? " Lucky decided to walk beside him.

" My sense of direction in ciities and places like this is horrible but in forests and nature I'm an expert tracker " He said proudly.

" Yeah yeah okay okay now let's find that locker of yours "

Along the way to his locker we met Pyrrha and Weiss. Jaune greeted Pyrrha with a hug and shake and I greeted her with a wave. She was about to introduce us to miss Schnee but the three of us were being creeped out with each pose and evil look on the heiress' face. It almost looked like there was a cloud of lightning and malice forming behind her. I decided to interrupt her.

" Uh miss? There's a cloud of evil and malice behind you. Mind stopping the plotting before you scare someone? " She abruptly stopped and stared at me for a few seconds before shaking it off. And then I received my first lecture since I arrived here. A rather rude one too. The author was too lazy to write it in. Or even write the rest of the conversation. Let's just skip over to Beacon Cliffs shall we?

* * *

~ Beacon Cliffs ~

Huh, So this is how we die.

Being launched off the side of a cliff into a grimm infested forest. If the fall didn't kill'ya then the grimm will. I've heard of extreme initiation tests and all but this is ridiculous!. I mean I heard that Great Rift Academy sends their students into some other dimension of demons to capture their own familiar but this is insane!

The author was also too lazy to write in Ozpin's and Glynda's Speech so.

" GERONIMOOOOOOOOO! " I yelled as I started to fall. I aimed Donatrice de Vita downwards and shot Ice dust in the form of a ramp sloping down into a clearing. I landed on the top and slid the rest of the way down. I did a combat roll and whipped out Guardia and aimed forwards while the Ice ramp exploded behind me. I paid it no mind as I scanned the area. I listened intently and my ears twitched. Once. Twice.

Nothing.

I stood up and walked into the brush. After a while of traveling I came across the corpses of a few unlucky students. A faunus and two humans. All their weapons broken and their bodies and faces unidentifiable. I stopped to kneel down and pray for them. ( Also forgot to mention that Lucky is very Religious ). After a short prayer I stood up and walked past them. I took one last look at the fallen. I shook my head and continued on.

After a while of walking I heard something from behind me. So I just shot a grenade at it from over my shoulder. The resulting explosion sent the prowling Alpha Beowolf and part of his pack flying over my head in a shower of chunky red body parts. The rest of the pack rushed out from their positions and charged at me. The Beowolf closest to me got two shots in the head. I rolled forward to dodge two others attacking from the left and right. I fired off two more rounds straight through their skulls and out the back. The first bullet hit a tree and the other hit a beowolf next to the tree. They started to back away and keep their distance. Then one got cocky and rushed forward. I merely shot it and it's momentum carried it into another one right behind me. The last few started to back away even further. I fired at another one and growled at them. My ears sticking up and my eyes blazing. Then they turned tail and ran.

After I was sure they were gone I turned on my semblance and started to look around. I saw a pink, green and yellow aura headed towards my direction. I suspected it would be Yang, Nora and Ren.

Oh how wrong I was there.

* * *

Chapter end

Post-Chapter A/N: Hello! Whoever reads this then I'm happy someone actually reads this and I thank you

...

...

I have nothing else to say except again

Thank you

Reviews are appreciated

bai...


End file.
